


Un nuevo comienzo

by Multicolored_goat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Help, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Lonely Tony Stark, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multicolored_goat/pseuds/Multicolored_goat
Summary: Tras Civil War, los vengadores intentan volver a la normalidad, pero esto va a ser dificil ya que Bucky ahora esta incluido en esta normalidad, y Tony no esta en condiciones de aguantar tanta tensión.(DRAMA)





	1. 1-

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está situada después de Civil War.  
> Tras la batalla Steve desapareció con Bucky, pero tras unas semanas Furia consiguió convencer a Tony para que les ayudara a volver y así poder ayudar bien a Bucky, y que comenzara a ser bien visto en la sociedad.  
> Esto costó mucho a Tony, ya que tuvo que dar la cara ante todos por la persona que había asesinado a sus padres, pero lo hizo por Steve. A pesar de esto, la convivencia en la mansión de los vengadores no será muy buena.

Esa mañana la cocina de la mansión de los vengadores estaba más llena que de costumbre. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bucky vivía en la mansión, y aunque aún le costaba mucho estar rodeado de alguien que no fuera Steve, estaba empezando a salir de su zona de confort para intentar simpatizar al menos con Sam. Los demás habitantes de la mansión habían intentado hacer la vida del nuevo más fácil, ya que conocían por lo que había pasado, e intentaban que la convivencia fuera buena a pesar de lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas. 

Esa mañana cuando Bucky y Steve bajaron a desayunar, después de haber estado entrenando un rato como de costumbre, ya había gente en la cocina, cosa que no era común.

Bruce y Clin estaban sentados a la mesa, tomándose una taza de café (el de Clint claramente mucho más oscuro y cargado que el de Bruce) mientras que Sam estaba tomándose un tazón con cereales de pie detrás de ellos. 

-Buenos días- saludó Steve con una sonrisa

Bucky sonrió fugazmente también, a modo de saludo, mientras seguía a Steve por la habitación. 

-Como es que estáis por aquí a estas horas? - Pregunto el Capi mientras sacaba una botella de zumo de naranja y dos vasos.

-Misión - dijo Sam dándole una palmada en la espalda a Clint, que se estremeció y estuvo a punto de tirarla taza. 

-Menudas horas para una misión...- suspiró Clint mientras le daba otro trago a su oscuro café.

\- No es nada grave -siguió Sam- supongo que es sólo para tenernos a raya 

-Ya...-Dijo Steve con cara de pocos amigos 

-Ya se olvidarán, no pueden estar encima de nosotros toda la vida-dijo Sam intentando quitar importancia al asunto, viendo que había tocado un tema tabú- cuando se clamen un poco las cosas todo volverá a ser como antes.

Steve se limitó a mirar su vaso de zumo, sin decir nada, creándose un breve silencio que finalmente fue roto por Bruce. 

-Pues yo he decidido intentar cambiar un poco mi horario, y trabajar por la mañana que funciona mejor la mente, en vez de quedarme de madrugada. - dijo -De momento no va muy bien el plan -añadió con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con un gesto su taza de café.

Los demás sonrieron amigablemente y siguieron con sus respectivos desayunos.

Cuando Bruce hubo acabado, recogió su taza y se dispuso a salir, despidiéndose con la mano de sus compañeros. Pero se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

-Capi-dijo en tono suave mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pasillo- podemos hablar un momento? 

Capi se levantó ligeramente sorprendido, no demasiado, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo le iba a decir. Salieron al pasillo.

-Bruce, se lo que me vas a decir, ya hemos hablado de esto- comenzó a susurrar Steve cruzándose de brazos- sé que debo estarle agradecido a Tony por todo lo que ha hecho por Bucky, pero no voy a ir a llorarle a los pies para inflarle el ego, lo que le fal...

-Steve- interrumpió Bruce bruscamente adoptando una expresión más seria que durante sus últimas charlas sobre el tema

-Lo primero de todo, Tony no lo ha hecho por Bucky, lo ha hecho por ti, porque eres su amigo, y te lo creas tu o no te aprecia, y esta es su curiosa forma de disculparse. Si que es verdad que el ayudaros no fue algo que saliera de él, cosa que en su situación entiendo, pero nadie le obligó a hacerlo, lo hizo porque él quiso, y créeme cuando te digo que le costó lo suyo conseguirlo. No me suelo poner de parte de Tony en nada, pero en esto le tengo que dar la razón y quitártela a ti. 

No sé si consideras a Tony un amigo, pero creo que yo si tengo el honor de serlo, así que por favor, como amigo, te lo pido, por favor ve a hablar con Tony, ve a hablar con NUESTRO amigo. -

Esta vez Steve si que estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Bruce así. Se quedó mirándole, sin saber que decir. Finalmente bajó la mirada.

-Bien, hablaré con él, -Bruce Sonrió-pero a la mínima tontería, a la mínima subida de tono, me voy. - dijo con seguridad Steve.

-Gracias- contestó Bruce sinceramente, y se fue.

 

Steve volvió a entrar en la cocina y se sentó al lado de Bucky, que ya había terminado de desayunar. Sam y Clint ya se habían ido.

-Me han dicho que no tardarán el volver- comentó Bucky, sacando a Steve de sus pensamientos.

-Seguro que les va bien- Contestó casi sin pensar, preparando su siguiente pregunta- Que te apetece hacer ahora?

Bucky se quedó pensativo, mirando a la mesa con esa expresión últimamente tan típica suya de estar perdido. No había ya mucho que hacer en la mansión, y salir no era una opción para él.

-Supongo que seguiré leyendo esos libros que me diste, ya sabes, para ponerme al día - dijo finalmente.

\- Eso está bien.

Se volvió a crear otro silencio

-Yo tengo que ir un momento a hacer una cosa, no tardaré. Nos vemos luego.

Steve se levantó, sonrió levemente a su amigo a modo de despedida y salió de la cocina.


	2. 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! >.<   
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo para después publicarlo, y me doy cuenta yo sola que me enrollo como las persianas escribiendo hahahaha  
> Estoy intentando evitarlo en la medida de lo posible, pero tened paciencia porfavor !! la historia se pone mejor, lo prometo!

Tras darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa Steve se puso en marcha hacia la habitación de Tony. En realidad, no era su habitación, sino más bien su zona. Era la parte de la mansión en la que estaba su laboratorio, algunas de sus armaduras, su despacho y su habitación.

Por lo que le había dicho Bruce, Tony no había salido de allí desde que regresó del hospital tras darle el alta a Rhodey, tan sólo puso un pie fuera de la mansión cuando fue estrictamente necesario para las negociaciones sobre la vuelta de Steve. Bruce había intentado hablar con él varias veces, preocupado, pero Tony había pedido que nadie le molestara, nadie, y JARVIS seguía las ordenes a la perfección. A Tony se le había juntado todo, primero lo de Nueva York, después lo de Pepper, el incidente en Sokovia, la presión del gobierno, la pelea... y, aun así, Tony, el hombre considerado por muchos como sin corazón, había dado la cara por el asesino de sus padres delante del mundo, haciéndose responsable de su vuelta... puede que después de todo si que le debiera al menos un gracias, reflexionaba Steve de camino. 

Ambos hombres no habían compartido más que una mirada desde el regreso del rubio, una vez de vuelta en la mansión no se habían vuelto a ver.

Finalmente, Steve llegó a la zona de Tony. Intentó abrir la gran puerta de metal, pero estaba cerrada.

"Buenos días Mr. Rogers, siento comunicarle que el Señor Stark no quiere recibir visitas. Si quiere puede dejarme un mensaje para él, pero como le podrá confirmar el señor Banner, no suelen tener respuesta"

Steve se quedó mirando al techo, de donde provenía la voz, en silencio. No se le había ocurrido ese probable escenario.

-Gracias JARVIS, me conformaría con que le dijeras que he venido.

"Eso haré, buenos días Mr. Rogers"

No había sido tan difícil después de todo, reflexionó Steve de vuelta a su habitación, al fin y al cabo, era lo más probable que podía pasar. Sin embargo, nació en su mente una pizca de preocupación que le trajo recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando ambos amigos habían luchado codo con codo para salvar el mundo varias veces, de cómo, a pesar de sus muy diferentes formas de ser y de ver el mundo, habían compartido buenos momentos y risas.

Entonces Steve se dio la vuelta, y volvió a referirse a la inteligencia artificial.

-Una cosa más JARVIS.

"¿Si señor?"

-Dile a Tony que vendré mañana

"Claro Señor"

Steve regresó con Bucky, y pasaron el resto del día como los anteriores, poniendo al día al soldado, haciendo ejercicio y viendo la televisión. Pero a la mañana siguiente Steve regresó a la puerta de Tony, de nuevo cerrada, y dejó el mismo mensaje. Y así hizo el resto de mañanas, topándose siempre con el mismo resultado.

 * . * . * . *

Tony llevaba durmiendo apenas 5 horas por semana como un mes. No era porque no lo hubiese intentado, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos y conseguía dormir, se levantaba poco después empapado en sudor y temblando, reviviendo una y otra vez momentos demasiado dolorosos como para quedarle ganas de volver a intentar dormir. 

Así, pasaba las horas trabajando en cosas, al principio útiles, como mejoras en las armaduras, nuevos robots, mejoras en la seguridad de la mansión... pero que poco a poco se convirtieron en meras tonterías cuyo único propósito y utilidad era mantener al genio ocupado. 

Apenas comía nada, no tenía el cuerpo para fiesta, sobrevivía básicamente con café o tirando de su licorería particular.

Había recibido los muchos mensajes de Bruce y de Rhodey, y aunque apreciaba su preocupación a la vez que le dolía preocupar a sus amigos, simplemente no podía contestar, no podía mirarles a la cara y decirles que todo iba bien, porque era una mentira, una mentira de las grandes, que quedaba reflejada en su piel mucho más blanca que de costumbre, en las enormes ojeras que no dejaban de crecer alrededor de sus cansados ojos, en la cantidad de peso que había perdido, no quedándole fuerza apenas para sostener un martillo sin ayuda de su armadura. No. No quería que nadie le viera así. Solo necesitaba tiempo a solas, el mismo lo superaría para poder mirar a la cara al mundo y decir que todo iba bien. 

Todo iba a volver a estar bien.


	3. 3-

Una mañana, o tarde, Tony no estaba muy seguro, JARVIS anunció

"Señor, el señor Furia le envía un mensaje sugiriéndole que ponga la televisión, le comenta que están hablando de ustedes"

Tony dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó un rato pensativo, pero añadió:

-Bien, enciende la tele, vamos a ver que comentan.

JARVIS obedeció enseguida, y encendió la gran tele que colgaba de una de las paredes del laboratorio de Tony.

Comenzaron a verse las noticias de la mañana. Hablaban de que hacía 5 meses del incidente en Sokovia, y como "homenaje" estaban haciendo un breve resumen de todo lo ocurrido. De TODO lo ocurrido. Después comenzaron a hablar de los Vengadores como organismo de defensa. A hablar no, a analizar.

Tony se quedó mirando la tele, con rostro inexpresivo, en shok, mientras su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más fuerte. Poco a poco se le empezó a nublar la vista, y sintió que perdía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle, y perdió el equilibrio. Para evitar caer al suelo, se apoyó torpemente en la mesa de su laboratorio, pero de nada sirvió ya que estaba llena de cosas. Cayó al suelo, junto con algunas herramientas y trozos de metal, tirando también su taza de café, que se rompió en mil pedazos, cortándole al intentar incorporarse de nuevo. Estaba mareado y no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes que habían salido en la tele. Aquel paisaje desolador, con gente herida e incluso muerta, tirada en el suelo, gente inocente, a la que tendrían que haber ayudado, a la que tendrían que haber salvado. En su cabeza solo se oía el latir de su corazón, cada vez más intenso y rápido, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. En vano se tapaba los oídos con sus manos temblorosas. No podía respirar, lo que le trajo recuerdos de otro de sus peores días. Se volvió a ver en el interior del portal, el día de la batalla en Nueva York, allí sólo, en el frío y oscuro espacio, mientras el portal se cerraba poco a poco dejándole allí.   Iba a morir. 

La tele seguía reproduciendo, mientras Tony seguía en el suelo, temblando.

"Señor, su frecuencia cardíaca esta aumentando demasiado" "Señor, esta sangrando, debería pedir ayuda" "Señor, me escucha?" 

Casi se podría decir que la voz artificial sonaba preocupada.

 

* . * . * . *

 

Como todos los días Capi terminó de desayunar y se acercó a la puerta de Tony, cerrada, como era de esperar.

-Buenos días JARVIS, por favor, dile a Tony que he venido, y que mañana vendré de nuevo.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, listo para irse, cuando sonó la voz artificial, que esta vez no respondió como de costumbre.

"Buenos días Mr. Rogers. No se me programó para tener opinión en las decisiones del Señor Stark, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que debería permitirle el acceso."

Steve se giró sorprendido. ¿Que circunstancias?

La puerta de metal se abrió, dejando ver un pasillo. Steve atravesó el pasillo, que terminaba en un gran despacho. De este salían dos escaleras, una bajaba y otra subía.

"El Señor Stark está en la planta de debajo" Indicó JARVIS

Steve bajó las escaleras. Era el laboratorio de Tony, estaba lleno de cacharros de metal desperdigados por ahí, junto con montones de herramientas. También se podían ver algunas armaduras, o más bien, partes de ellas. La televisión estaba encendida.

Steve avanzó por la habitación, y fue entonces cuando le vio. Corrió hacia él, y se arrodilló a su lado, sin saber bien que hacer. 

Le rodeó con sus brazos y le cogió las manos, intentando que dejara de temblar. Estaba sangrando.

-Tony! ¡TONY!  - grito el rubio desesperadamente.

Tony no respondía, seguía temblando, y su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Steve apenas podía notar su respiración.

-JARVIS, que ha ocurrido?! que le pasa?! que puedo hacer?!

"Normalmente cuando ocurre esto se pasa en unos minutos, pero esta vez es más fuerte, por eso le he permitido el acceso" 

\- ¡¿Cuándo ocurre el que?! - Steve estaba realmente asustado

"El Señor Stark está sufriendo un ataque de pánico, me pidió que llevara la cuenta, este es el quinto de esta semana"

¿Un ataque de pánico? Se preguntó Steve, y ¿Como que era el quinto? ¿De esta semana sólo?

Steve abrazó a Tony fuerte contra su pecho, no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer.

Entonces vio la gran pantalla aun encendida, con las noticias puestas, y pudo asumir cual había sido el detonante, ni a él le gustaba lo que las noticias decían acerca de los Vengadores.

-JARVIS apaga la tele por favor

JARVIS obedeció y se hizo el silencio.

-Tony, ya está, estas bien, estas a salvo, estás conmigo - comenzó a susurrar Steve

Poco a poco Tony se fue relajando, hasta que finalmente dejó de temblar y abrió vagamente los ojos. Se quedó mirando a Steve, pero estaba demasiado cansado, y sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar...

Steve se relajó, parecía que ya había acabado todo, Tony ya volvía a respirar, y su corazón latía con normalidad.

-JARVIS, por favor, avisa a Bruce, dile que venga

"Claro Señor, enseguida"

La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio.

 


End file.
